You two had fun
by forever-gillian
Summary: The gang go on holidays together, but when they arrive at their hotel, they find out there has been a mistake with the booking and Tori has to sleep in the same room with Beck and Jade. It's their anniversary, so they want to "do" things/Bade one shot requested.


No one's POV

Jade watches Cat as she walks come back to where the gang is standing.

"What did they say?" Jade asks her, slightly showing her annoyance.

"They said they cannot fix it. There are no more rooms left" the red-haired says. Jade makes a move to start running straight to the reception desk, but Beck grabs her by the waist and stops her from doing something that she can be arrested for.

"Let-me-go, Beck!" She cries, moving her arms and punching his carefully. He restrains her till she's calmed down.

"Beck, you said we would have our own room", Jade whispers, complaining a bit.

"I know, I know, baby, but maybe next time. I should really go sleep with the boys and you with the girls", he answers, caressing her cheek.

"Ohh… there's no way I'm staying just with Tori and Cat! They will drive me crazy. I want to sleep with you", and she pouts a bit… Beck looks at her. He can't say no to her when she makes that face. It makes him lose control.

"Ok, we'll have our room", she smirks and pecks him, "but there will be no fun since someone else have to stay with us". Her face becomes sad and she nods slowly. He walks away to tell their friends the news.

"We'll see that", she whispers so lowly, just for herself to hear.

* * *

"Tori!" Jade stands up and give Tori a killer look. Since they though of reserving 3 rooms for 2 people but instead of, reserving 2 rooms for 3 people to share, someone else has to stay with Beck and Jade. Plus, since Jade refused to sleep away from Beck, that left their friends to make the choice.

It was obvious Andre wasn't going to sleep with them, and Robbie convinced Cat no to, either, so that left Tori.

"I don't like her being with us, Beck", Jade complains as the three of them walk in the room.

"Could you please not talk about me as if I wasn't here, Jade?" Tori says, winning another killer look from the dark-haired.

Jade grabs Beck's elbow and pushes him away, where, apparently, Tori can't hear them talk.

"Beck, it's our anniversary, I don't want to have stupid Vega here with us. I thought this was gonna be more… private", Beck bites his lower lip. He knows exactly what she's talking about, but… what can he do? Nothing.

"Jade, it's just one night. We have way lot more nights for ourselves, ok? Just… be nice", he says to her, trying to comfort and convince her. What Beck doesn't know is that his girlfriend has other ideas for them.

Beck lays down on the only king-sided bed of the room. There's a normal one, where Tori is sleeping. He's waiting for Jade to come out of the bathroom and join him in the bed. He looks over at Tori, who is facing the wall, and he doesn't know if she's asleep or no.

Finally, Jade opens the door and gets out of the bathroom. Beck's jaw drops when he sees her outfit. It's not pajamas… no… it's not some shorts and a skirt… no… it's a small and tiny dress that barely covers her body. It doesn't go down from her thigh. It hardly covers half of it. When Jade reaches the bed, she places a sweet peck on Beck's lips and pulls the sheets over her, followed by her boyfriend's amazed look. She turns off the light and smiles and she feels his breath approaching her ear.

"Are you trying to make me lose control?" he whispers into her ear. They don't really know if Tori's sleeping, but they don't care at all.

"Me? Of course not…" she answers sarcastic and mischievously. He kisses her neck and shoulder, and immediately, she turns around to kiss his lips. They're laying on their bed, with their arms and legs wrapped around each others' bodies.

Jade kisses him hardly, making their bodies shiver.

"Is she asleep?" he asks her, whispering and stroking her hair slowly.

"I don't know… and I don't care", she answers, bringing her lips back to him. His hands travel under the sits to her hips, pulling the dress up to feel her pale skin. It's cold and soft. Like the ice. She lets out a moan where he pulls her dress above her head.

"Mmm… guys, I'm not sleeping. And I'm still here, anyway, so maybe you would want to stop…" Tori starts saying, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her eyes widen when she sees Jade's small dress falling onto the floor.

"Ok then, I think I should go", and with that, Tori exits the room and enters the other one, where Cat, Robbie and Andre are sleeping, even though they're four now and the space is so reduced.

"Good… I thought she was never gonna leave…" Jade says in a whisper, licking Beck's lips. He moans and she smiles while getting her hands down.

"Jade… don't do-" he shuts his eyes forcibly when her hands find him. Her smirk grows bigger when he returns the favor at the same time. They're both groaning, even though Beck, from time to time, try to make her silence for a while, but then her moans fill in the room again.

* * *

In the other room, the situation has got very awkward, mostly because through the walls, you can hear everything. Jade's moans of pleasure resounds all over the room.

"Wow… this is the most embarrassing thing of my life", Andre finally says, trying to make the situation slightly less awkward. They exchange glances when a scream almost makes the wall vibrate.

* * *

Before coming in the hotel restaurant, where they all were supposed to meet, Beck grabs Jade's hand and brings her closer to him, placing his hands on her lower back, almost touching her butt.

"Last night was… amazing, babe", he whispers, giving her a sweet peck. She smiles cutely. Wow… you will never get to see Jade being cute. Never.

"They always are, Beck", and she kisses him back. He interlaces his fingers with hers as they walk in the restaurant approaching their friends' table.

"Wow… see who's coming now", Andre says, making his tone higher for Beck and Jade to hear him. They sit down around the table and start eating their breakfast.

"Did you two sleep well last night?" Tori asks, and then answers herself, "cause we didn't".

"Why?" Jade asks, sipping her morning coffee, acting a bit dumb, because well… she likes this game. She feels how Beck's hand is placed on her leg under the table, and she smiles through the cup of coffee.

"Why?! Because you two were too loud!" Robbie exclaims, making all of them uncomfortable, apart from Beck and Jade.

"So…?" Jade says. Beck grins slightly and her smirk is full of joy. Their friends don't know what to say. Beck and Jade did have fun last night, that's for sure.


End file.
